House of Vampires
by Ashley Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Nina is hiding something big! Bigger then Sibuna! What is her secret find out here where we take you to the world of Anubis!
1. Ch 1

House of Vampires

Lucy is Sarah's little sister

-White Chapel-

Nina-Sarah I can't drink human blood like you did

Sarah-I did it to save a friend

Nina-But you don't have a boyfriend that's human

Sarah-I know somebody who has the cure but you can't trust her

Nina-Who is it?

Sarah-Lucy

Nina-Great I'm going to be a vampire forever

Sarah-Sorry Nina

Nina-I have to go my plane leaves soon

Sarah-Bye Nina

-England woods-

Luke-Lucy are you sure this plan will work?

Lucy-Yes it's simple since I'm the new student at Anubis House I can spy on Nina figure out who she likes more

Liam-What are we going to do?

Lucy-Once we figure out who she likes more we give Nina 3 days to become full vampire or we turn the one she loves the most into a vampire she's bound to save them and when we find that person Luke you will hold their friends back Liam you will hold him down and I will drink his blood

Liam-Good

-Anubis House; Nina just got there-

Amber-Nina it's so good to see you again

Nina-It's good to see you too is Fabian here?

Amber-His room

Nina-Thanks Ambs

-Fabian and Eddie's room; Fabian is alone; Nina knocks on the door-

Fabian-Come in

Nina-(walks in) Hey Fabes

Fabian-(stands up) Hey Nina

-They hug-

Fabian-I missed you

Nina-I missed you too! What were you doing?

Fabian-Reading a book

Nina-What book?

Fabian-One that Uncle Ade gave me

Nina-Let me guess on ancient Egypt?

Fabian-Yes

Nina-It's so good to see you again!

Fabian-It's good to see you too

Nina-Well I should go unpack see you later

Fabian-Okay

-Later in the woods-

Nina-You texted Lucy

Lucy-Yes I did I have a proposition for you

Nina- What is it?

Lucy-You have 3 days to drink human blood or else

Nina-Or else what

Lucy-Or else… one of your loved ones gets turned into a vampire

Nina-Leave my friends out of this!

Lucy-Sorry orders from Jesse

Nina-You're working for Jesse?

Lucy-Yes I am sorry Nina just join us

Nina-I will never join you

Lucy-That's what Sarah said look at her now

Nina-Bye Lucy

Lucy-Bye I'll see you at the house

Nina-What?

Lucy-That's right I go to this school now I'll be staying in Anubis House

-Nina leaves; At Anubis House-

Fabian-Where did you go? Are you okay?

Nina-For a walk I'm fine Fabian

-Trudy walks in with Lucy, Benny, Ethan, Erica, and Sarah-

Trudy-Everyone this is Lucy, Sarah, Erica, Benny, and Ethan

Sarah-Hey Nina

Nina-Hey guys

Trudy-Nina you know them?

Nina-Yeah they're friends of mine

Trudy-Okay Sarah you will be rooming with Patricia, Mara, and Joy; Lucy and Erica you will be rooming with Nina and Amber; Benny you will be rooming with Jerome and Alfie; Ethan you will be rooming with Fabian and Eddie

-Later in Nina, Amber, Erica, and Lucy's room; Lucy and Nina are talking-

Nina-Lucy I know you have the cure

Lucy-So you think I'm just going to give it to you become one of us and you'll be happy

Nina-I told you I'm never going to become one of you

-Midnight in the woods-

Luke-Did you find out who she loves?

Lucy-It seems to me she loves Fabian more she has 2 more days when Nina leaves the house you 2 follow her those are you're orders

Luke and Liam-Alright

-Back at the house; Lucy's P.O.V-

When I got back to the house I lied down and I pretended to sleep because the whole vampire thing Erica and Nina were doing the same but I don't think they knew I left but I had to tell them the plan Jesse is king I most obey him

-The next day on the walk to school; Nina and Sarah are walking together; Luke and Liam are watching her; they are wearing sunglasses-

Nina-I feel like somebody's watching me

Sarah-Looks around; Liam and Luke run away- nobody's around

-Fabian runs up to them-

Sarah-Hey Fabian

Fabian-Hey Sarah

Sarah-I think I'll leave you 2 alone I have to talk to Ethan any way's

-Sarah leaves-

Nina-Hey Fabes

Fabian-Hi

-They kiss-

Nina-So did anything happen in England while I was gone

Fabian-No nothing happened

Nina-This place has started to feel like home to me

Fabian-Really!?

Nina-Yeah because all my friends are here and a special person to me is here

Fabian-And who is that?

Nina-You

Fabian-Oh right so what were you and Sarah talking about?

Nina-Nothing just about summer

-After school; Nina and Sarah are walking in the woods-

Sarah-Let me guess need blood?

Nina-Yeah

Sarah-Stay strong you can't drink blood

-The next day Sibuna is having a picnic after school; Lucy runs in with Luke and Liam-

Lucy-Hi guys, Nina

Nina-[trying to say nice] Hi Lucy what are you doing here

Lucy-I was on a walk in the woods and noticed it's been 3 days

-Lucy snaps her fingers-

Liam-Who is it?

Lucy-Liam hold him down [points to Fabian] Luke hold the others back

-Liam and Luke do what she said and Lucy drinks Fabian's blood-

Nina-FABIAN!

Lucy-We warned you

-Liam, Luke, and Lucy leave; Sarah, Erica, Benny, and Ethan walk out and see Fabian on the ground and Nina kneeling next to him-

Amber-What's going on? What's happening?

Erica-Nina who did this?

Nina-Lucy!

-Nina drinks the venom from Fabian's arm-

Patricia-What is Nina doing?

Ethan-Saving him from becoming a vampire

Sibuna but Nina and Fabian-What!?

-Nina bandages Fabian's arm and helps him up-

Eddie-Nina you're a vampire?

Nina-Yeah Benny do you have a spell to help him with the pain?

Benny-Let me check –Looks threw his spell book- here it is!-recites a spell-

Alfie-Okay what is going on?

Sarah-I think we need to go like now

Nina-No you guys are a part of this too

Fabian-Well!?

Nina-Me, Sarah, Erica, Lucy, and those 2 boys Lucy was with are vampires, Benny is a wizard, and Ethan is like a seer

-Nina, Erica, and Sarah fly off-

Benny-Hey that's not fair!

-Sibuna look at them and they run off-

Fabian-I need to go for a walk

Amber-You just had blood sucked out of you! You need to rest

Fabian-I'll be fine Amber

-Fabian walks through the woods and finds Nina-

Nina-How did you find me?

Fabian-I'm your boyfriend I know where to find you

Nina-You're okay with me being a blood thirsty vampire?

Fabian-I don't care I just love you

Nina-That's the first time you ever said that to me

-They kiss-

Nina-I wish I was normal

Fabian-Isn't there a potion or something?

Nina-Yeah but only one person has it

Fabian-Who

Nina-Jesse

Fabian-Who?!

Nina-A vampire who seeks revenge on humans

-Back with Lucy & Sarah-

Sarah-Lucy you don't know how hard Nina has it

Lucy-I think I do

-They start vampire fighting-

Sarah-I don't want to hurt you Lucy

Lucy-Good then this should be easy

Sarah-Lucy please stop!

Lucy-Why so your little human boyfriend and friend can destroy me and you can have more friends

Sarah-1st he's not my boyfriend and 2nd I didn't know you felt like that

Lucy-(She stops fighting) I've always been jealous of you! You are popular and have so many friends

Sarah-I know how you can make more friends: just be nice to them!

-They go back to the house-

Amber-Nina are you okay?

Nina-Yeah I'm Fine

-They group hug-

-That night a clocked figure walks from Anubis House into the woods-

Jesse-Is it done?

-The clocked figure nods yes and hands Jesse a valve with a potion in it-

Jesse-Now we vampires shall never die! Sunlight, not a stake to the heart can kill us!

-The clocked figure takes of the clock and reveals Joy with fangs and vampire eyes-

The End?


	2. PART 2 PREVIEW

Preview: It's back!

A new vamp.

You're a vampire?!

Drama

Your one of them I thought you were my friend!

Confessions

My family's vampire hunters

Brake ups

Ever since you became one of us you became a jerk!

We are done!

Make ups

I'm sorry!

No I'm sorry!

What's going on? Who's the new vampire?

Nothing's what it seems in Anubis House

House of Vampires Part 2 coming soon to a message board near you!


End file.
